1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for the ejection of sub-munitions from a projectile with little or no inherent rolling speed. It also concerns a projectile fitted out with means enabling this method to be applied.
The term "projectile" is taken to mean any carrier that is launched by a gun, by means of self-propulsion, by an aircraft etc., and follows a ballistic or corrected trajectory or path. The invention more precisely concerns projectiles having sub-munitions that are ejected at a given instant on the trajectory of the carrier projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally sought, in projectiles with sub-munitions, to achieve the lateral and axial spreading of their contents, so as to obtain optimum dispersal without resorting to the firing of many projectiles, called "cargo" which are often very expensive in terms of unit cost. This problem is resolved with relative ease when the projectile has sufficient rolling speed. It is then possible to use this rotation to give the sub-munitions a speed of removal, perpendicular to the trajectory, that causes lateral dispersal of the points of impact.
On the other hand, when the carrier cannot have sufficient inherent rolling speed, for example, because of problems related to detection or control, it is most usually necessary to use systems such as inflatable bags, pistons, pyrotechnical means, springs etc.
Another approach consists of the generation of a rolling motion in the final stage of the trajectory, slightly before the ejection sequence. There are many possible means, such as deflection, etc. All these methods have the drawback of being specific to the desired effect and of, therefore, entailing additional bulk, weight and considerable cost.